


William X Sebastian vs Pigeon

by Roannah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Manga & Anime, Multi, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Young William T. Spears, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannah/pseuds/Roannah
Summary: One Peaceful Saturday afternoon there was a knock at the door, and that peace changed violently......I have no idea why I made this XD 💜





	William X Sebastian vs Pigeon

It was a beautiful afternoon, Sebastian got up to the sun shining, and his beautiful fiance sleeping next to him, even covered in drool he was adorable. He admired him for a moment before there was a knock on the door. Sebastian got up and answered it. There floated a Pigeon, a beautiful grey pigeon, she had a pink bow on her head, The Pigeon looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "....can I help you?" Sebastian asked. The Pigeon tweeted. "Is William around?" The Pigeon asked in tweet.

Sebastian glared for a moment, "Yes, why do you ask?", The Pigeon clicked it's tongue that rested in its beak. "I have a date with him" // what am I doing XD // Sebastian scoffed. "Why would he have a date with you? He's my fiancé, I think you have the wrong William, Malady". Sebastian said, his eyes glowing light fuschia. The Pigeon stared. "I have the right William, He has slicked back hair and glasses, we've been dating for a few weeks now". She said sassily. Sebastian stepped outside and closed the door. "Please kindly leave and never contact William again" Sebastian said. The pigeon started tweeting profanities at him. Sebastian turned into his raven/crow thing form, and wing slapped the pigeon. The pigeon shrieked and scratched Sebastian down his whole front, her sharp feet digging deep into his birdy flesh and feathers. They kept tweeting very loud, which woke up William.

He stretched and groaned. He then put his glasses on and made his way to the noise. Before he opened the door there was a final tweet and everything went dead silent. William opened the door and saw Sebastian leaning against the house, he had a giant scratch in his arm and it was bleeding. He looked pretty normal besides the scratch, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" William yelled rushing to sebastian's side. Sebastian barley looked down at the semi-shorter male. "I tripped..." He said simply, and then kissed the top of Williams head. "....ok...Anyways, what's for lunch?" Willam asked. "Chicken nuggets" THE END ~I know it's really short!! XD~


End file.
